Silence Equals Happiness
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: His silence seems to make her happy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. This story may suck, but I like it. **

**Reviews are appreciated, Like it , Hate it, Tell me. But be nice about it.**

**Silence Equals Happiness.**

Following him into his office, "David, you're not going to talk to me now?"

"You told me to shut up, Erin, in front of the team. I'm just trying to do what you asked."

Sighing, "I just wanted you to stop arguing and listen to me."

"I heard every word you said." Repeating what she'd said to him, word for word. "When we tried to tell you our side, you didn't want to hear it. You ordered me to be quiet; I'm just trying to be a good agent and a better husband. I love you and want you to be happy. My silence seems to make you happy."

"What do you want me to do David, when I get report from the chief of police that you punched out an officer? We can't condone one of our agents striking someone." Erin Strauss-Rossi was going to hold her ground on this one.

"I want you to ask this team our version of what happened, before you tear us a new one." She shook her head in frustration and he went on."So you only care about what a person you know nothing about tells you? They weren't there, Erin, we were."

"David you're acting like a child. You're not getting your way so you're going to pout."

Rossi sat down in his chair, looking at the woman who was not only his wife, but his boss. "I'm not pouting, I respect that you are the boss and you have a job to do. I'm trying my hardest to not come down on you when I don't get my way or when I think something is unfair. But Erin, you haven't once asked any member of this team our side of the story." Running his hands through his already messed up hair, he was as frustrated as she was. Erin saw the bruises along his hairline. "Just to keep peace, I'll say it…I fucked up, I'm sorry. I'll write a letter of apology to the officer I slugged."

She looked at him, really looked at him for the first time since the team arrived back at Quantico an hour ago. Since Cruz was away she'd received the report from the Fredericksburg, VA police chief, and all she saw was the team being bullies. Maybe she was wrong, David Rossi might be a lot of things, but he never lied to her. Watching her husband, she noticed the tired sunken eyes, the extra stress in his usually handsome features, the bruises at the hairline, the small cuts on his cheek and chin, and he would hold his side when he thought she wasn't watching.

Turning on her heals, she stopped at the door, "I'll be back."

/

A few minutes after she'd gone Dave, opened his closet door, raised his shirt and looked at the growing bruise on his ribcage. He knew he had to tell her…tell Erin, she'd see it once they got home anyway, but right now he was irritated. She…Strauss wouldn't listen, didn't care what really happened. Sensing someone come in the room, he looked up to see Erin standing behind him.

Not only did she see the purple spots on his side, but there were scratches, cuts and more bruises on his back. "David, what happened?"

"I was thrown down a flight of stairs after punching that officer for hitting JJ, but you'd know that if you'd asked any one of us what happened." He whispered no anger in his voice, only sadness.

"David…" Before she could say anything else Hotch knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dave said, pulling his shirt back down.

Entering the office, the Unit Chief watched for a minutes as the Deputy Director looked him over, then looked out at the bullpen where Jennifer Jareau sat with an ice pack on her cheek. "These last few days have been hell, we thought we'd go for a drink as a team after work, would you…both of you join us?"

"I can't speak for Erin, but I will." Looking at his wife, he saw her nod.

"We'll meet in the bullpen in a couple hours?" Hotch said.

"That'll be fine Aaron, will you ask agent Jareau to come in here please?" The deputy director said.

/

A few minutes later, JJ entered, "You wanted to see me, Ma'am?"

"I'd like you to tell me how you got the bruise on your face." Erin asked.

The younger agent looked at Dave, saw him nod slightly, "Officer Simmons of the Fredericksburg police slapped me."

"Why did he slap you?"

"We, Dave and I, had just cuffed the unsub, Officer Simmons started pushing him around and making insulting comments. When Dave told him there was no reason for the insults, he was just a kid, Simmons became very antagonistic. I told him we'd take the kids with us and he got even more outraged and slapped me. Before I could react he made some smart ass comment to Dave about his age and he should keep his agents under control. Then he said Rossi should pay more attention to his job and less to my ass. Before asking Dave if I fucked him well. Dave had enough so he punched him. With all due respect ma'am if Rossi hadn't I think Morgan or Hotch would have."

"Is there more I need to know? Like how did Agent Rossi get the cuts and bruises?"

"Officer Simmons tripped him and then pushed him down the stairs. At the bottom there was glass from a broken window." JJ said looking at Dave again. "Ma'am there was witnesses and if someone would talk to them, this could all be sorted out."

"Thank you Agent. Would you ask Agent Hotchner to come back?" While they waited, Strauss made a couple phone calls.

Aaron came back in. "Yes Ma'am, you asked me to come back."

"I'm about to make a phone call and I want a witness to what I am about to say." Erin said picking up Dave's phone, dialing. "May I please speak to the Chief of Police; this is FBI Deputy Director Erin Strauss-Rossi."

Dave and Aaron looked at each other then back to Erin; she pushed the speaker button on the phone.

"This is Chief Wilson, how may I help you."

"This is deputy director Erin Strauss-Rossi of the FBI. I'm calling in regards to your report about misconduct from one of my agents."

"Yes, Ma'am, one of your agents punched one of my officers."

"Chief Wilson, I don't condone misconduct from my agents and if Agent Rossi truly was out of line I'll be the first to chew him a new one, but the story I'm getting from witnesses and my agents, your Officer Simmons slapped Agent Jareau, made rude comments to the unsub, and inappropriate remarks to two of my agents. Standing up for himself and his colleague, Agent Rossi punched Officer Simmons at which time; your officer tripped him, before pushing him down a flight of stairs. I don't know if your officer told you the entire story, but I've just seen Agent Jareau's face it's black and blue. I've also inspect Agent Rossi who happens to be covered in bruises, cuts and scratches. I'm getting ready to send them both to the infirmary to be examined and a report filed against you're officer. I could also have him charged with assault on a federal agent."

There was silence for a few seconds, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I wasn't aware of everything that happened. I asked Officer Simmons how he got the red mark under his eye and he told me Agent Rossi slugged him, he didn't tell me the rest and no one else said anything. I'm sorry Deputy Director Strauss; I'll deal with my officers. Would you please send me pictures of Agent Rossi and Agent Jareau's injuries? Again, I'm sorry ma'am. Give my apologies to your team. Have a good day."

"Thank you and you have a good day as well." Erin hung up, turning to Dave and Hotch, in full Strauss mode. "Aaron, please make sure they both visit the infirmary, I need pictures. David, call me when you get back, please."

Both men stood and left the office, she was pissed and neither wanted to be in the line of fire. Both wondered if she was angrier with the Fredericksburg Police, the team or herself.

/

Back from getting checked Dave sat at his desk, picked up his phone and dialed Erin's office. "This is Agent Rossi is the deputy director in?"

"Yes, but she's on the other line, would you like to hold?" Abbie her assistant asked.

"No, will you just tell her I'm back in my office, please?"

"Yes, sir. Agent Rossi, is everything alright between you and Mrs. Rossi?" Concern in her voice.

Smiling to himself, "Yes, Abbie, Mrs. Rossi and I are fine. It's Agent Rossi and Deputy Director Strauss we need to worry about. She's pretty pissed at him."

Her assistant giggled, "Well that's nothing new, she's always a little pissed at him, we're all use to that. Good Afternoon, Agent."

"Bye, Abbie." Dave hung up, sat back in his chair. Hotch was right, the last few days had kicked the teams ass and being sent down a flight of stairs into a pile of broken glass head first didn't help. The Dr gave him some pain medication, opening a bottle of water from the cabinet behind his desk, he decided to take one. Swallowing the pill, he closed the bottle reached over, turned the iPod on and let the soft music sooth his mind, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the chair.

Erin stood in the door of Dave's office watching as he sat, eyes closed. If she didn't know him so well she might have thought he was asleep, but he didn't have the stress free look he had when he was sleeping. He was aware she was there, he felt when she came in, but he wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded…yet again. He wasn't in the frame of mind to deal with the deputy director .His head hurt, his body ached and he was tired. He really wanted to hold his wife, but believed he'd have to wait until he got away from Quantico. Opening his eyes, he saw her looking at him, she didn't have her Strauss face on, he wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes.

Standing, he walked slowly to where she stood, took her hand, closed the door, wrapped one arm around her waist and began to move them around the room. Without thinking she laid her head on his shoulder letting the music and the feeling of his arms wipe the stress of the last hour away. She knew she needed to say something, but talking would only shatter the mood for both. Raising her head, she kissed him softly as the song ended.

"What did the medic say? I'm sure I'll get a report, but I want to hear it from you."

Smiling, "she said I had a nice body for a man my age." He saw Erin roll her eyes, "she really did say that, but she also said to take it easy for a day or two. She cleaned out the cuts, bandaged a couple, gave me some pain killers. She told JJ and I both to ice the bruises when they get to painful."

"David, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I should have taken the time to listen to the team, before jumping to conclusions. I guess a little bit of the old Strauss came out, the one who demands respect, but doesn't always give it." Erin told him.

"I'm not going to say it didn't bother me that you wouldn't listen to any of us, but I know you're the boss and you have a job to do. I respect that, I don't always agree with it, but I'm trying, Erin, trying to not be a horses ass, to not always make you the bad guy and not lay into you when I'm frustrated, don't get my way or I think things are unfair. I'm trying to not talk to you disrespectful. I'm doing my best to make life better for you here, and I'm trying to be a good husband, I'm human, I'm going to fail sometimes. I love you, and I respect you in every way." He told her before kissing her on the forehead.

Laying her hand on his cheek, "You're a wonderful husband, Amante, I couldn't ask for a better. We're good together. I've seen the way you've changed, and the way you're trying, but we're going to fight, David, especially at work. I just don't want the work fights to affect us at home. We've done a great job so far, can we continue that way? I'll try harder to respect you and this team; I'll try harder to listen to all of you before always taking the other guys side."

Dave kissed his wife one more time, before Morgan knocked, "We're all heading out, you two coming?"

"Yeah, we're coming. Where are we going?" Rossi asked as they walked out of the office and down the steps.

"Mick's, work for you?"

"Meet you all there." Erin said as the entire team stepped on the elevator.

/

/

The team took a corner table away from other patrons so they could talk and enjoy being together. Erin told the waitress that she was to get the bill for everything; she didn't care what the group ordered. Dave went to the men's room, as drinks were ordered. He knew Erin would know what to get him, nothing hard with the pain meds. She ordered him a beer and a ginger ale for herself. They also ordered Appetizers.

"Before we get this party started, I want to apologize for my actions earlier. I should have talked to all of you before I blasted you, I'm sorry." Erin said and the team accepted her apology.

"All is forgiven, now no more work, tonight it's all about fun and this team." Penelope said as Dave came back to the table.

They told stories, drank, ate, laughed and teased each other. Beth called Aaron to tell him she was in town, he had her come there. JJ called Will and asked him to come meet them, as Morgan called Savannah. Sam had to work so he couldn't join Penelope, Reid didn't have a girlfriend and James was away so Alex chatted mainly with Spencer. Everyone decided to have dinner there.

Erin looked over at JJ both laughing at something that had been said, "JJ I have to ask this, did you hear what the medic said to David today?"

JJ thought for a minute, "Oh yeah, you mean when she told him he had a great body for a man his age? She was totally flirting. I mean I was sitting right there and she was all over him." Erin raised an eyebrow and looked over at Dave who shrugged. JJ started laughing harder, "Erin, you would have been proud of him; he finally removed her hand from his shoulder and said 'as flattered as I am, I'm happily married.'"

Everyone laughed as Erin leaned over and kissed her man, "Trained him well."

Dave stood as the waitress asked if they wanted another round. "We've had a good time, we could go home or we can stick around for one more drink." Everyone agreed as the waitress left to bring another round. Once the round was served, he made a toast, "Here's to us, here's to luck, and all the times we fucked up, here's to you, lift you're glass, these last few days have kicked our ass, We stuck it out so far together, sometimes we put our lives through a shredder, let's toast because things got better. Here's to us. Cheers."

Everyone cheered. Morgan looked at the older profiler, "Where did that toast come from? It was cool, but…"

"Daniel, our son played a song for me the other day and that was part of it with a little Rossi thrown in, seemed appropriate for the last few days. " Erin smiled as she heard him call her son, their son. It was the first time she'd ever noticed him refer to the kids as theirs. She knew he loved the children and they adored him, but he usually called them Erin's kids.

Aaron looked at his watch, "Oh man, it's getting late, I need to get home to Jack." Will and JJ, nodded their agreement. Turning to the waitress, "Can you bring the bill so we can settle up?"

"I'm sorry sir it's already been take care of." She told the table.

Everyone looked at Dave, "Don't look at me, I was going to, but she told me the same thing when I told her I'd pay the bill. Erin, you know anything about this?"

"Let's just say the bureau decided to treat its number one BAU team to a night on the town."

"What about the budget?" Reid asked

"You let me worry about the budget. This was a nice evening." She said as everyone stood, "Now I'm taking this man home," reaching for Dave's hand "nurse his wounds, apologize again for the old Strauss coming out, take a bath and crawl into bed. I'm exhausted and I know all of you have to be."

/

/

Once at home Erin went to take a bath while Dave showered in the hall bathroom. Stepping into their room, she found him sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed only in pajama pants, no shirt staring at the carpet deep in thought with an ice pack on his bruised ribs. "What has you so deep in thought?"

He just shrugged at her, not looking up.

"Come on David, talk to me. I know when something's bothering you." Moving across the bed kneeling behind him, kissing the side of his neck, she knew he smiled.

"Nothing's bothering me, it's just been an ass kicking few days and I'm tired."

"And you're still a little upset about today that I didn't show you the respect that I demand from you."

"I'm not upset…not with you. Really, baby, I'm okay."

She kissed him on the neck again, moving down to the cuts and bruises on his back. "Then who are you upset with, David? We had a wonderful evening with family, you were fine there, we get home and you shut down that alone makes me think you're still upset with me."

Leaning back into her, "I'm not upset with you, baby…I'm upset with myself. I never should have punched that officer. No matter what he said or did to me, I never should have hit him. You were right to come down on me today."

Climbing off the bed, she stood in front of him, stepping between his legs, "David, you defended JJ and yourself. No one deserves what was said to either of you." He opened his mouth to say something, when she leaned down and kissed him, "David, you said earlier today, your silence seemed to make me happy, you're right. When you're quiet you can do so many other wonderful things with that beautiful mouth." Pushing him back on the bed, straddling him, "Why don't you show me what you can do without talking?"

Kissing her passionately who was he to disappoint.


End file.
